


Confessions, Obsessions, & Friends

by fuckinqueen



Series: Writer's Block [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira, Awkward, Confessions, M/M, Matt Has Entered the Building, Near Won't Drive, Two Doms Fighting for Balance, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Mello and Near visit Matt to tell him that they're together, and Near has his own confession.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Matt | Mail Jeevas, Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Writer's Block [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Confessions, Obsessions, & Friends

Near grins as he tugs Mello closer for a kiss, extending it to be a heavy, hot one. 

After that night, they can't keep their hands off of each other. Near especially. He relies on Mello's goodnight kiss before they part ways into their own rooms, but it always turns into more. Like this one, right now. 

"Follow me," Near purrs, pulling away and waving a little before walking into his room, "only if you want to." _Only if you have common sense._

Sure enough, Mello follows, smirking and leaning aganst the doorway. "Your room this time?" He asks. Near laughs a little, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"Of course, sweetheart, I need to sleep in my own bed sometime," Mello shakes his head, stalking closer and closer until he corners Near between him and the bed. "Mmm… what do you have in mind this time?" 

"I dunno," Mello says innocently enough, "but I do wanna kiss you…" he kisses Near, "and hold you…" he wraps his arms around his waist, "and lick you…" Near squeals when he licks a long stripe down his neck. 

"Oooh… I like that, kinda," Near tilts his head to the side, "but I don't wanna lick you. I wanna bite you. Not harshly, of course, but-" Mello takes him up in a kiss, laying him down on the bed in one fell swoop. Near moans and squirms when Mello travels lower, down to his collarbone, pausing there to unbutton his shirt, but leaving it on his shoulder, and continuing to kiss him down to his stomach. "Mello!" Near complains, hating to be center of attention. He loves to please Mello in whatever way, and doesn't like to have to stay still and let Mello take control. He wants all the control. 

Sadly, so does Mello. 

It's actually quite fun, the fight for control. They both always keep it playful, as to not hurt the other, like either of them are fragile, but it's still like roughhousing, but with innapropriate words and movements added, that wouldn't be fit for siblings or friends. Of course, they're still friends too, and if they weren't, all they would know how to do around each other is kiss.

"You know, you're actually quite sexy on your back in front of me," Mello says, and Near rolls his eyes. 

"I love it when you talk like that to me," he starts, "but not like this. What I like the most is you gasping and moaning and unable to speak because you're too turned on to." 

He pulls Mello down completely on him, and rolls over so he's sitting on Mello's chest, and Mello's the one who's lying in front of him. 

"That's my goal, hot thing," he whispers seductively. Mello moans, closing his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Spicy…" he huffs a laugh. Near shakes his head mock-sadly. 

"Ah, but you can speak, so I'm not done with you yet." He tugs Mello's shirt off, pretty easily in this position, and again admires the view. "Hmmm… not complete. What do I need?" He taps his chin. "Oh!" He grabs Mello's wrists and pins them together over his head. "Now for my favorite part." He kisses Mello's chest, licking and testing a couple spots out, and finally, he bites down a little, gently sucking and licking. Adding to the scattered hickeys already on his human artwork.

Finally he has Mello gasping and moaning and breathing hard, the moaning so loud and hard that he has to cut off and try to breathe for a second. 

"Near… Near, ouch, please help…" Near raises an eyebrow, disappointed that the beautiful noises stopped, but wanting to help. He gets it when Mello nods down. 

"Is your erection pressing too hard on your pants?" Near asks curiously, with no falter, no blushing. But Mello flushes a bright red and nods again. "Ohhh… interesting. This is why I wear pajamas, so if it ever gets out of hand, no one knows and it doesn't hurt." He releases his lover's hands and brings his own down to his pants. He unzips them (jeans…), unbuttons them, and pulls them down, remaining curious the whole while. 

"Near…" Mello whines, and Near's head jolts up, eyes wide and surprised. "Near… fuck, please… stop looking like that." 

_I love that sound._ Near realizes. _I need more._ "Looking like what?" He asks innocently.

"Stop looking all innocent and sweet!" Mello groans, covering his eyes. "It's not helping." Near crawls up close to the blonde's face, forcing those blue eyes to look in his gray ones. 

"Baby, I'm not trying to help you." He goes back down and pulls the pants all the way off. "Wow, darling, not bad. Don't move for a second, will you?" Mello closes his eyes tight shut and forces himself to be still, something Near makes sure of before dipping his fingers just a little below the underwear. 

"Near, your hands are cold," Mello hisses. Near laughs, tossing his head back crazily. 

"Well, let me fix that for you, shall I?" He sticks his fingers in his mouth, swirling them around in there to warm them up. "Better?" He purrs, putting them back down, just a little lower than before.

"Much," 

The sound of the home phone ringing downstairs makes them both curse "Shit!" at the same time and get off the bed in a hurry. Near gets downstairs first, and he checks the caller ID. 

"It's Matt." He growls angrily, stomping away as Mello swings around the corner into the living room. 

"Oh!" Mello blinks in surprise, picking up the phone to check for himself before answering. "Hello? Hey, Matt, how are you? Uh-huh. Yeah, sorry for not calling in a while, been busy. Anything new?" He shoots Near a look. "Uh, no… what do you mean, what am I wearing?" Near tries to keep his expression blank, and succeeds, besides for his voice involuntarily trembling with supressed rage. 

"Mello, when you're done, may I talk to him? It's been a while for me too." Mello nods and relays the message to Matt. 

"Yeah. Back to the clothes thing." Near creeps up behind Mello and peers over his shoulder to try and get close enough to listen.

_"You sounded guilty and stuff,"_ Near hears from the other end, _"so I was asking what you were wearing because of two reasons. One: you sounded guilty, like I said, and two: it took forever for you to answer your guys' home phone. I called three times. Oh God, is Near- Near's there, isn't he? Don't tell me you were fucking someone with Near on the same level!"_

"Hell no!" Mello exclaims. "I'll never fuck anyone but Near!" Near's mouth drops open, just as a "What?" echoes from the phone. "N-no. Uh… we can come over tomorrow. Seeya." He hangs up and puts the phone down slowly, staring at Near with an apologetic, stunned expression. "I'm so sorry." 

"Well, I'm flattered that you'd only fuck me, but really Mells? Really?" Near shakes his head, trying not to smile. "I should go to bed if we're going to head over to Matt's tomorrow." 

"Way too fast planning," Mello agrees. 

"Meet in my room?" Near looks up from buttoning his shirt to ask that, to see Mello's reaction. 

"You still wanna do that?" Mello asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. Your clothes are in my room anyway, so even if I didn't you'd have to stop in there." Mello snorts. 

"Sure, then. I'll meet you in your room." He heads upstairs, leaving Near to sit on the couch and regroup, twirling a lock of his hair. 

…

The next day, Mello and Near share a simple kiss before getting into Near's car - Mello insists on only having his bike, with good reason… kinda - with Mello behind the wheel. 

"Don't kill my baby." Near says commandingly, buckling himself in before settling in his normal position (not a good thing to do, is Mello's opinion) 

"I thought I was your baby?" Mello pouts jokingly. Near rolls his eyes. "Why do I have to drive again?" 

"My Lydia is my baby; you're my darling. And because I hate shoes. So you're driving." The white-haired genius fixes him with a steely gaze. "Drive. Carefully."

"You named your car 'Lydia'?" Mello bursts into loud laughter, slapping his hands on the steering wheel. 

"Stop it, you idiot!" Near yells back. "Just drive, will you?" Mello sighs, frowning. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I will drive carefully, I promise." 

He drives with the high tension between them, Near occasionally shuffling around to turn a page in his notebook. Mello glances over once, just a little, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees the words "with the" and shakes his head the tiniest bit. _That doesn't help._

"Beautiful, we're here," Mello whispers, trying to not upset Near. Strangely, Near looks up and smiles adoringly. 

"I know. I just wanted to finish this paragraph. Let's go in. I've wanted to see how Matt's been living all by himself for a while." Near gets out of the car in a flurry of white. Mello laughs, shaking his head, and getting out on his side. "Mells, hurry." Near takes his hand and drags him along. Before they go inside, though, he kisses Mello, which surprises the blonde, because Near had said before they left was going to be the last kiss.

"Hey guys," Matt greets them once they walk in the unlocked door, "how are you two?" Near drops Mello's hand to go over and hug Matt. "Oof! What did I do to deserve that? " Matt asks, pulling up his goggles and looking directly into Mello's eyes. 

"Er... he's a bit more... cuddly these days." Near smacks him in the arm, glaring, but Mello's too busy looking back into his best friend's eyes, them communicating in their silent language. Matt's asking what Mello meant on the phone, and Mello's telling him that he meant exactly what he said. 

"Ah. I see. Well, there really is no need for you two to stay here, but do wanna... you're already in... um, do you wanna play video games and order pizza?" Mello grins. 

"I'm game, man." Only Near looks confused and puzzled. Confuzzled. 

"Wait, there's no need for us to be here? What does that mean?" 

Matt, already sitting on the couch with Mello, looks up with a joking grin. "Well, apparently, you're with Mells. That's nice." Mello sighs and waves Near over, knowing that he'll never understand. Near comes over and sits on Mello's other side, leaning against him. 

"That was way too easy," he whispers, his big, stormy gray eyes searching Mello's. But he moves on, taking his notebook and pen out, already chewing on the end. 

"Nu-uh, bro, you're still gonna be playing with us. Put that notebook down." Matt hands Near his own controller, of which Near looks at blankly. 

"Well... okay." Near finally moves, setting his writing utensils down at his feet with a wistful sigh. "How do you play this game?" 

"Dude, it's Castle Crashers, you just pick a player and kill things. If it gets more complicated than that, then me or Mells'll help you."

"Oh… uh, okay." Near purses his lips in the most adorable way. Mello watches him lovingly, smiling when Near pokes a button with his index finger. 

"Do you not know how to hold it?" Mello whispers amusedly. Near glances up at him with a glare. 

"Do you take me for an idiot? If dumbasses can play video games, then surely me not knowing is… lower than low. I am not that stupid." Near looks down. Mello exchanges a confused look with Matt, both of them glancing at each other awkwardly. "Okay! So, I just pick one of those… _freakin' adorable_ guys?" Near raises his head, eyes brighter than they were before. 

"Yeah. But don't take my girl. I like her." Mello goes immediately to his favorite character; the purple one with reindeer antlers. "Her name is Whisper." Near gives him a secret smile. 

"And mine, who is Smoochy." Matt picks the pink one - his personal favorite - with the adorable grin and hearts. "She is sooo cute. Aren't you, snuggly? Yes, sweet sugarbear." Mello smacks him on the shoulder. 

"Save it. We're in new, unsuspecting company." They both freeze, and then look at each other with a sneaky grin. Near gives them deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes when they turn it onto him. 

"What? What's making you smile creepily in unison at me?" 

"Welcome to the circle, dude!" Matt says cheerfully, reaching behind Mello to clap Near on the back. "There will need to be rituals, and you're expected to attend a few meetings, but you don't have to talk. Much." Mello nods slowly. 

"Yup! We'll need to train you and teach you about the most important things, but for now we'll stick with Castle Crashers. Now pick your guy before you're stuck with the one you're on." Near nods, nervously biting his lip. 

He ends up picking the one in black armor and red eyes. One of the bigger bosses Mello and Matt had faced closer to the end. 

"Now name her. Must be a her. Unless if it's Hatty. Hatty's gender neutral." Matt demands. Near gives Mello pleading eyes, but the blonde just shrugs. 

"I… dunno. What's her backstory?" Matt looks at Mello questioningly. 

"He writes. Make one. And then me and Matt will do the same as we play." 

While playing, Matt goes first, killing all the bad guys with the stuffed-animal magic and an evil cackle. 

"Smoochy was was always one for peace! And rainbows!" As Matt says the last word, he releases Smoochy's rainbow magic. "But when that evil dude took the crystal, she decided to fight! For WORLD PEACE, GODDAMMIT! And to happily marry the clown princess!"

Mello grins at him, but silently reprimands him for spoiling the ending. Near doesn't seem to notice though, too engulfed in the video game and listening to Matt's short-but-funny backstory for Smoochy Snugglebottom. 

"Mello, it's your turn." Near demands. Matt turns slowly to Mello, eyes wide and surprised. Mello shrugs, wincing at Near's controlling tone. 

"Alright. Ahem. Whisper was once a reindeer living out in the woods. And then she met King Boo, who brought her in and taught her to be fierce, strong, and most of all, kind. But there was one problem; Whisper was still a reindeer. She would keen softly at night, wishing, hoping that she could be human, so she can fight for what she loves. King Boo went and consulted with Hatty McHattington, who turned her human with purple - her favorite color - armor and reindeer antlers. But he said, 'One problem, dear Whisper, you may never take you armor off. It is what's keeping you human.' She swore she never would. She got called to fight for King Moo, the true king, and met Smoochy. They became best friends." Mello huffs. "Now it's your turn, Near." He puts as much authority in his voice as Near had when talking to him, adding to their battle for dominance. 

"Of course, Mello. Overshadowed by her twin, used-to-be ruler of Hell, Lady Death decided to challenge her twin for the throne. It was a long, hard battle, but Lady Death won, and became ruler of Hell. She calls up skeletons from above and below, and makes grasping hands of the hungry souls have a portal to try and grab her enemies as she fights her way to victory. She meets Smoochy and Whisper along her way, and swears a promise that she will follow them wherever. But she wants to marry the clown princess this time." Near giggles as he makes one of his skeletons run forward and hit an enemy. "I love that scream. And before you ask, I've watched you guys play Castle Crashers for hours before on the TV, I had just forgotten what it was called. Now I remember. You guys finished it, and Matt seems to always win the clown princess." He giggles again. "Mello, I think I'd rather marry her than you. She's more fun."

Mello blushes when Matt "Oooh!"s. 

"Weren't we going to get pizza too?" Mello says, changing the subject. 

…

"Mello, I am stuffed. Get that thing out of my face." Near huffs, trying not to laugh when Mello sticks his chocolate bar in front of his nose, trying to entice him to take a bite. "Matt got the biggest pizza everrrr…" 

"I know! It makes me so hungry!" Near gawks at him, shaking his head. 

"You're a pig. I'm glad we're home now… too much pizza and video games." He sighs, leaning back on the couch, closing his eyes. 

"Oh, admit it; you loved it. You even won the clown princess." Near laughs. 

"Yes, that was fun. But it took all day! Lady Death is really strong, though." Near pretends to shoot a gun at Mello, smiling, and brings it back to his face, blowing on it. Mello rolls his eyes. 

"So, why were you so apt on writing? And why the hell did you hug Matt?" Near's smile drops off his face. He knew that wouldn't escape Mello's mind for long. It's… time for his own confession. 

"You asked two questions, but there's only one answer. It answers both. I am in the middle of writing an actual book at the moment. I never wanted to tell you, but whenever something good happens, I get happy." Near frowns. "It's slow burn. It hurts me to keep them apart. Basically it's us, kinda? But can you not tell anyone? It's seriously embarrassing." 

"Well, all I know is that you'd be good at smut." Mello winks at him. Near rolls his eyes and shoves a pillow in his beloved's face. "Can I read it? Lemme guess, gay? What're their names?" 

Near's face flushes. He can feel the heat rush to his face. "Yes… I suppose you can read it… yes, it is, of course. I… don't laugh, asshole." 

"I never said anything! Am I laughing?" Mello holds his hands up. Near scoots back to allow more room, and lies on his stomach, expecting Mello to do the same. The blonde does, and they link their hands together between them. 

"No, but you're thinking about it. Can we watch a movie before we go to bed?" Near grabs a blanket - gray, which is their compromise between black and white - and holds it up. It drapes over Mello's face, who snorts. 

"Sure. Something cute? Ohmygod, let's watch a rom-com!" Near shakes his head. It never ceases to amuse him how much Mello loves romance. Surely he'll love Near's book. There's no way he won't. Near has even caught him reading love stories in their makeshift library, sitting in the corner, giggling his ass off and yelling at the characters to "Kiss already, dammit!" and "Don't be dumb, he likes you, not him!" (because he reads gay books… why, Near doesn't know) and even "Oh, don't you get jealous. He's not doing anything wrong." 

Romance and paranormal. Mello's favorites. 

Mello and Near curl up together, Mello's arms around Near's waist, the blanket draped over both of them. 

They do end up watching rom-coms, more than one since they keep each other awake on purpose, poking each other whenever the other seems to be close to sleep, because you certainly can't miss one person telling the other that they love them and that they'll never date anyone else. 

"So cheesy!" Mello proclaims halfway during their second movie. 

Mello falls asleep first, and Near lets him, because of an unspoken agreement to not bother each other if they fall asleep fully. He changes the movie to anime, since that's his favorite. He giggles watching Sailor Moon and Naruto, since those are his favorites. 

Before he falls asleep, he brings Mello's hand up to his lips and kisses where he can feel the pulse. 

"So beautiful," he murmurs. 

"Why thank you," Mello mumbles. 

"Go back to sleep, idiot." Mello chuckles, and Near shoves his shoulder gently. 

God, what an eventful day. Let's hope _that_ never happens again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll bet y'all realized I added Castle Crashers to the mix xD I couldn't help it, believe me. And I hope I did Matt well enough! PLease leave comments and feedback, I'd really appreciate it! ❤❤


End file.
